Cherry Stems
by JoIsBishMyoga
Summary: Kagome finds out that a schoolgirl trick just may work the way it's supposed to. One-shot.


Cherry Stems 

Not mine, not gonna be mine, don't want them to be mine b/c then I wouldn't get to just play with them. Don't have any money, don't sue. 

This is one of my earliest works, and has been posted on various websites since 2000 under earlier pennames (listed in my profile). It was plagarized once, and I was rather amused about the whole thing, but PLEASE don't do it again. Once is quite enough. 

For those of you who may be confused, teenage girls can be very silly. I should know; I still am. This fic describes a trick done with a cherry stem, that supposedly indicates how good of a kisser you are. The things people do... go figure. 

**Cherry Stems**

Kagome was sitting out in the schoolyard with her friends, eating lunch. They were teasing each other and gossiping, as a group of girls usually would, when her friend Aiko suddenly noticed what was in Kagome's lunch.

"Hey, guys, look! Kagome's got cherries today." The girls looked at her strangely.

"Um, Aiko, it's cherry season. Lots of people have cherries in their lunchboxes."

"Yeah, but I just heard something really funny. Think I can tie one of the stems into a knot? In my mouth?" The girls laughed, telling her that it couldn't be done. "Oh, yeah? I'll prove it. Kagome, can I have a cherry?" She promptly took the stem, popped it into her mouth, and after a few minutes... "See? Told you I could."

"But, Aiko, what's the big deal with tying a cherry stem into a knot like that?"

Aiko gave them a sly, knowing grin. "Do you really want to know?" A chorus of 'yes'es caused her smile to grow. "Okay, it's like this..." Her voice dropped. "If you can tie a cherry stem into a knot with your mouth, it means you're a really good kisser!"

Massive sweatdropping and face-falls occurred. When they recovered their composure, they all clamored to try the 'fun new test'... all except Kagome. Aiko noticed.

"Hey, Kagome, what's wrong? Aren't you curious?"

"Huh?" She blushed. "N...no."

"Oh! You don't think you can do it!"

"I can too!"

"No, you can't."

"Wanna bet?!" Kagome plucked a stem from one of her cherries, popped the thing in her mouth, and a short time later... "There, I did it. Happy now?" Aiko giggled.

"You were the quickest, Kagome. Maybe she's been practicing...?" The others picked up on the teasing note, and began asking about Hojo. The remainder of lunch was taken up with Hojo (and Kagome's protests about her 'dating' him).

* * *

Later on, Kagome pulled herself out of the well in the time of the Warring States. She dropped her overloaded pack on the ground and leaned against the well, pulling her after-school snack from the front pocket. The small box her mother had given her on the way out contained a small assortment of fruit, including a couple slices of apple, some grapes, and... she reddened a little... cherries. Maybe what had happened at lunch was just a fluke. Perhaps she should see if she could tie the stem in a knot again, just to make sure it was an accident....

"What are you doing?" Kagome jumped, almost choking on the stem, which she quickly spat out. She looked up, to find....

"Inu-Yasha!" The half-demon was looking down at her with his usual arrogance. "What do you think you're doing? I almost choked!"

"On a cherry stem? Why would you have a cherry stem in your mouth? Are you so stupid you forgot they aren't edible?"

Anger flared. "I was trying to tie the thing into a knot in my mouth!"

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. You really are a twit."

"Hmmph. I bet you can't do it."

"What?! Why would I want to do something so stupid?!"

She smirked at him. "I knew it. You can't do it, can you?" 

"Oh, yeah?!" He snatched one of the cherries, popped the stem into his mouth, and soon spat it out, complete with knot. "Now, what's the point of doing this?"

Oops. "Um..." She blushed. There was no way she could tell him that! "I... er... uh... well, that is..." what to do, what to do... "Not telling!" She leapt up and ran off into the woods. Inu-Yasha stared after her in surprise.

"Hey!" Now (of course) he had to find out! A second later, he was up and running in pursuit.

Kagome led a merry chase, ducking through small spaces between the trees, swinging around saplings and doubling back, and soon her laughter rang through the forest. This was actually pretty fun! Kinda like tag... although no one she'd ever played with as a child sprang among the tree branches or ran so fast...! Suddenly, she fell to the ground, tackled from behind. Inu-Yasha rolled her to her back and straddled her, pinning her wrists to the ground near her head. "Gotcha. Now tell me." She shook her head, laughing too hard to talk. "Come on, tell me!" Her laughter subsided, embarrassment taking over.

"No!"

"I'll tickle!" he threatened.

"I'll say it!"

"Not when I'm sitting like this you won't!" She tilted her chin defiantly. He rolled his eyes, released his grip on one hand, and made good on his threat. Kagome squealed, trying to squirm away. Obviously, he was just stubborn enough to keep her pinned here until she did tell him...

"All right, all right, you win! I give! Just stop tickling me!" He obligingly stopped, letting her catch her breath. After a few moments, she looked away, blushing. "It's, um, it's kinda stupid..."

"You're kinda stupid! Now tell me!"

"It's, well... " Her voice dropped, though his demon hearing could still easily tell what she said.

"It's supposed to show WHAT?!" He saw her shut her eyes, her face burning. He stared at her for a moment before it hit him. "That... really IS stupid."

A low chuckle made her eyes pop open. He was laughing! He was actually laughing! Kagome was stunned... she'd never heard him laugh before. But she was even more surprised when he bent over in his laughter, his head coming down on her shoulder. "So ridiculous... a cherry stem...!" He continued to laugh, unable to finish what he was saying.

Kagome thought she'd been blushing before, but now...! With Inu-Yasha basically lying on top of her like this, shaking with laughter... she could actually feel the color in her face rising, pulsing with her heartbeat. On top of her, Inu-Yasha's laughter slowly subsided, though he didn't get up as she expected him to. Instead, he laid there as if reluctant to move. Kagome tentatively lifted her free hand, gently placing it on his upper arm. He lifted himself up a bit, looking at her in surprise.

Suddenly, he dipped his head, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss. Kagome's eyes widened at the bold move, but after a long, startled moment she responded, deepening the kiss, her hand moving to tangle in his long hair. After a long moment, the kiss ended, though neither tried to move away.

"That..." he breathed, "...is how you find out if you're a good kisser." She stared up at him, speechless. And breathless.

All at once he tensed, ears pricking alertly. A hint of red passed over his face, and he sprang to his feet and leapt away. Kagome sat up in bewilderment... seconds before Miroku strolled into view. A sudden fury came over her.

"Hello, Kagome. How has your day been... hey! My staff! Watch it... ow! Don't hit me... yeouch! I didn't do anything.... Kagome!!!!!" 


End file.
